Sacrifice and Happiness
by BumMinnie3
Summary: Aku menyayangimu Umma, tapi kenapa hanya ada kebencian yang terpancar dari iris matamu saat menatapku. Tak bisakah kau menyayangiku seperti kau menyayanginya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi agar kau menyayangiku. (aku gak bisa nulis summary T-T) HoMin Couple(YunhoXChangmin).


**Sacrifice and Happiness**

Main Cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : HoMin

Genre : Romance, Angst(gak yakin)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing - masing, tapi untuk Changmin milik saya (hhhiiihihih#PLAKKK)

Warning : YAOI, gaje, OOC, alur yang tidak jelas sama sekali

Summary : Aku menyayangimu Umma, tapi kenapa hanya ada kebencian yang terpancar dari iris matamu saat menatapku. Tak bisakah kau menyayangiku seperti kau menyayanginya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi agar kau menyayangiku.

(aku gak bisa nulis summary T-T)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma!", Teriak anak kecil bersurai hitam seraya berlari memasuki sebuah rumah mewah mencari sang umma.

"Waeyo chagi?", Seorang namja cantik keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri sang anak yang sedari tadi berteriak memanggilnya.

"Umma, Joongie lapar", Ucap sang anak yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Joongie tersebut. Sedangkan sang umma hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu.

"Emm... anak umma lapar, ne. Kalau begitu ayo makan, umma sudah siapkan makanan favorit Joongie", Ucap sang umma seraya menggendong anaknya.

"Umma, Minnie mana?" Tanya sang anak pada sang umma yang tengah membersihkan meja dibantu oleh maid.

"Molla, sudah lebih baik Joongie ganti baju dulu", Ucap sang umma a.k.a Heechul. Kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan anaknya.

"Baik Umma", Ucap Jaejoong lalu turun dari kursi menuju kamarnya.

"Appa!", Teriak Jaejoong yang melihat sang appa lalu berlari menghambur kepelukan sang Appa. Sang Appa hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak.

"Joongie sudah makan?", Tanya sang appa seraya menggendong Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Joongie menunggu Appa"

"Kalau begitu ayo makan. Appa juga sudah lapar", Mereka pun bejalan menuju ruang makan.

"Dimana Minnie?", Tanya sang Appa yang tak melihat anak bungsunya.

"Mollayo Appa, sedari tadi Joongie juga tidak melihat Minnie", Ucap Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan sang Appa -Leeteuk-. Sedangkan, Leeteuk melihat Heechul untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak tahu sedari tadi juga, dia belum pulang", Ucap Heechul santai.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa santai seperti itu saat anaknya belum pulang, ini sudah pukul 7 malam. Minnie itu masih kecil. Dimana Lee Ahjussi?", Tanya Leeteuk geram.

"Dia izin pulang tadi siang, anaknya sakit", Jawab Heechul.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menjemputnya" Ucap Leeteuk.

"Itu bukan urusanku", Jawab Heechul santai. Leeteuk yang melihat istrinya tak memperdulikan ucapannya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Appa mau kemana?", Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat appanya beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Mr. Kim menghiraukan pertanyaan sang anak. Jaejoong yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang appa melihat sang umma.

"Umma, Appa mau kemana?"

"Mollayo Joongie, lebih baik Joongie lanjutkan makannya, ne. Setelah itu belajar lalu tidur", Jaejoong pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seorang anak kecil bersurai ikal melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kediaman Kim.

"Kau darimana saja hah!" bentak Heechul seraya berjalan mendekati sang anak dengan sebuah rotan di tangannya.

"Kau tahu karena kau Appa marah pada Umma", lanjut Heechul kemudian memukulkan rotan yang ada di tangannya kepada anak berambut ikal tersebut.

"Mianhae Umma", Ucap sang anak yang kini menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa hanya meminta maaf saja yang bisa kau lakukan, kenapa tidak sekalian saja pergi dan tidak kembali ke rumah ini lagi"

Anak berambut ikal tersebut -Changmin- yang mendengar ucapan sang umma tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sang Umma yang memukulinya dengan rotan tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar ucapan yang baru saja di ucapkan Heechul tadi.

Kini Heechul pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah menangis. Changmin hanya melihat sang umma yang menjauh darinya dengan pilu. Kemudian ia langkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Changmin membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto yang di dalamnya terdapat foto sang Umma yang tengah tersenyum. Karena terlalu lelah ia tertidur dengan masih memeluk bingkai foto.

Seorang namja masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya di samping sang anak lalu mengambil bingkai foto yang ada di pelukan Changmin dan tersenyum miris. Ia letakkan bingkai tersebut di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Kemudian ia menghapus air mata yang masih basah di pipi Changmin.

"Maafkan Ummamu ne Minnie. Mungkin ia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian dongsaengnya. Tapi cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan menerima kepergian dongsaengnya dan juga menerimamu", Gumam namja tersebut. Leetuek. Kemudian ia membenarkan selimut Changmin dan memcium puncak kepalanya. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Changmin menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11 Tahun Kemudian**

"Umma Joongie berangkat dulu", Ucap Jaejoong seraya memeluk Umma dan Appanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Kim. Begitupun dengan Changmin setelah berpamitan dengan Appanya. Ia berpamitan dengan ummanya tapi sang umma menghiraukannya dan malah pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Changmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia sudah biasa dengan Ummanya yang selalu mengacuhkannya tapi ia ingin suatu hari nanti Ummanya akan berubah dan bisa menyayanginya seperti Ummanya menyayangi Hyungnya walaupun ia tak tahu kapan hari itu akan datang. Leeteuk yang sedari tadi melihat hanya tersenyum miris melihat istrinya yang selalu mengacuhkan Changmin.

"Appa, Minnie, kajja. Joongie nggak mau terlambat", Teriak Jaejoong dari luar. Changmin dan Leeteuk beranjak keluar dari rumah tak mau membuat keributan dengan teriakan Jaejoong.

"Minnie ayo masuk", Ucap Leeteuk saat melihat Changmin tidak segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Emm.. Appa, hari ini... hari ini Minnie berangkat sama Kyuhyun, bolehkan Appa?", Ucap Changmin.

"Kyuhyun temanmu itu. Memangnya ada apa?", Tanya sang Leeteuk.

"Aniyo, tidak ada apa-apa, Appa."

"Kau yakin?", Tanya Leeteuk yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Baiklah Appa berangkat dulu ne", Ucap Leeteuk kemudian menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah Jaejoong dan juga Changmin. Changmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar halaman kediaman Kim kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju halte yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Ia dudukkan badannya ditempat duduk yang ada di sana. Saat ia akan masuk ke dalam bus ia mendengar suara teriakan memanggil dirinya. Saat ia melihat ke asal suara, Changmin menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Changmin.

"Changmin, ayo berangkat denganku!", Teriak Kyuhyun. Changmin yang tak mau mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun lagi dan membuat dirinya jadi pusat perhatian berjalan mendekati mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ayo cepat masuk", Ucap Kyuhyun saat Changmin baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan barusan dan hanya bisa mendengus kesal pada Kyuhyun kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kursi penumpang(?).

"Pagi Min", Ucap seorang namja tampan yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"E-eh pagi Yunho hyung", Ucap Changmin gugup karena terkejut.

"Ya, kenapa kau mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Yunho hyung saja, kau tidak menganggapku", Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menekuk wajahnya cemberut.

"Aku tak mau, gara-gara kau aku jadi malu karena teriakanmu tadi", Ucap Changmin yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura kesal. Yunho yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke Dong Bang Senior High School.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Kim**

Tokk...tokk...tokk...

Sebuah ketukan membangunkan Changmin dari lamunannya, ia taruh bingkai foto yang sedari tadi ia peluk lalu ia hapus air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir di pipinya.

Seorang namja cantik memasuki kamar Changmin dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Changmin.

"Waeyo hyung?", Tanya Changmin kepada hyungnya yang kini rebahan di kasurnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

"Emm.. Minnie, kau mau membantu hyung?", Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kenapa harus tanya. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu kalau aku bisa, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk hyung", Ucap Changmin dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya karena ia terlalu menyayangi hyungnya, ia tak mau kalau hyungnya sampai sedih, bahkan nyawanya pun akan ia pertaruhkan demi hyungnya.

"Minnie, hey..Min.." Panggil jaejoong seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Changmin.

"E-eh ne hyung, waeyo?"

"Kenapa kau malah melamun", Ucap Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Imut.

"Ne, mian. Jadi hyung mau minta bantuan apa?"

"Kau tahukan kalau aku menyukai seseorang sejak aku kelas X sampai sekarang?", Ucap Jaejoong dengan berbinar-binar, Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jung Yunho, dia orangnya", Ucap Jaejoong.

_Degg_

"Kau mau membantuku agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya kan?"

"E-eh.. Ne Ten..tu, aku akan membantu hyung", Ucap Changmin gugup.

Semenjak itu Changmin selalu menghindar dari Yunho. Apabila ia di kantin bertiga dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho, Kyuhyun tidak ikut karena ia memilih bersama dengan namjachingunya, Lee Sungmin. Ia akan beralasan mau ke kamar mandi atau ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas agar hyungnya bisa bersama Yunho atau apabila Yunho ingin mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan ia akan menolak dengan alasan banyak tugas atau ada urusan dan menyuruh Yunho untuk pergi bersama hyungnya. Jaejoong.

"Changmin sepulang sekolah aku ingin bicara denganmu di taman belakang", Ucap Yunho saat Changmin akan memasuki kelasnya.

"Tapi-" Belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya Yunho sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan untuk kali ini Kim Changmin", Ucap Yunho tegas dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah langsung ke mata Changmin. Sedangkan, Changmin yang melihat tatapan itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nde", Jawab Changmin akhirnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Changmin Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Changmin hanya memandangi punggung tegap itu yang mulai menjauh lalu ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bangkunya di mana Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disana tengah sibuk dengan kekasih kedua-nya, PSP. Changmin tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah di terangkan oleh Han seongsaengnim. Kyuhyun yang melihat sahabatnya melamun seraya melihat keluar jendela hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan bermain PSP, sedangkan Han seongsaengnim hanya melihat dua murid geniusnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka berdua, yang satu melamun dan yang satu bermain PSP. Ia pun melanjutkan pelajaran tanpa memedulikan kedua murid tersebut.

Tett...tett...tett...

Suara bel tanda pulang berbunyi seluruh siswa segera merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tas mereka masing-masing kecuali namja manis yang menata bukunya dengan lemas, tak bersemangat.

"Gwenchana Min?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat sahabatnya.

"Em.. Gwenchanayo Kyu", Jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu tentang sikap Umma Changmin kepadanya tapi Changmin tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya, ia tetap akan terlihat ceria walaupun ia sedang sedih tapi sekarang Changmin terlihat lesu.

'Apa karena cinta segitiga antara dia, Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung?' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia melihat Changmin sudah meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Changmin tunggu aku! Aishh anak itu", Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?", Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin yang berjalan menuju taman belakang bukannya ke parkiran.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar", Jawab Changmin tanpa menengok kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobil Yunho diparkirkan.

"Hyung sudah lama menunggu?", Tanya Changmin saat melihat seorang namja yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon.

"Ani, aku juga baru datang", Ucap namja tersebut. Yunho.

"Jadi, hyung mau bicara apa?", Tanya Changmin. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Changmin.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?", Tanya Yunho.

"A-aku, aku tidak menghindari Yunho hyung", Ucap Changmin gugup seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakanku dan malah menyuruhku pergi bersama Jaejoong?"

"Bu..bukannya a..aku sudah bilang ka..kalau aku ada banyak tu-"

"Jangan berbohong, Min" Ucap Yunho tegas.

"Aku...aku.."

"Kau ingin aku bersama dengan Jaejoong?", Ucap Yunho membuat Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yunho untuk detik kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi saat melihat mata Yunho. Sebagai jawaban Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Kau tahukan aku mencintaimu Min, saranghae Min", ucap Yunho dengan lembut. Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jawab aku Min"

"Aku..aku ingin Jae-hyung bahagia, ia mencintaimu hyung, sangat. Sejak ia sekolah di sini dan bertemu denganmu dia sudah mencintaimu. Aku tak mungkin menyakiti Jae-hyung, lagi pula Yunho hyung lebih pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku dan Jae-hyung orangnya. Dia baik juga cantik walaupun seorang namja, dia..dia.. lebih baik dalam segala hal dar-" Changmin menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan benda yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Dia membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui kalau itu bibir Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat melihat Changmin sudah tenang, ia hapus air mata Changmin dengan ibu jarinya seraya mengelus pipi Changmin dengan lembut.

"Kau salah Min, kau adalah yang terbaik untukku. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae", Ucap Yunho seraya memeluk Changmin sedangkan Changmin hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho.

"Minnie", Ucap seorang namja cantik. Jaejoong.

Changmin yang mendengar suara Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar, ia takut. Takut kalau hyungnya akan membencinya.

"J-J-Jae-hyung", Ucap Changmin dengan suara yang gemetar ia segera mendorong tubuh Yunho.

"Kau-kau jahat Min, kau sudah berjanji akan membantu hyung agar lebih dekat dengan Yunho, kau tahukan kalau hyung sudah menyukai Yunho sejak 2 tahun yang lalu bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengan Yunho. Kenapa Min, kenapa kau mengkhianati hyung. Apa kau ingin balas dendam pada hyung karena Umma lebih menyayangi hyung!", Teriak Jaejoong saat mendapati adiknya tengah berpelukan dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Aniya hyung, aku...aku.."

"Diam! Aku membencimu", Ucap Jaejoong seraya berlari meninggalkan Changmin dan juga Yunho. Changmin pun ikut berlari mengejar hyungnya begitupun dengan Yunho.

"Changmin! Yunho hyung!", Teriak Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping mobil Yunho saat melihat mereka berlari-lari.

"Ada apa dengan mereka", Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri lalu ikut mengikuti Yunho dan juga Changmin.

Tenn...tenn...tenn...

"Jae-hyung. Awas!", Teriak Changmin saat melihat sebuah truk yang akan menabrak Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja kini terbaring lemas di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih itu. Sedangkan, orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya hanya dapat memandangnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara khawatir, sedih dan takut.

Seorang namja bersurai gelap yang duduk di samping namja yang tengah berbaring seraya memegang tangan sang namja yang dingin membagi kehangatan untuk sosok namdongsaengnya. Ya, kini seorang Kim Changmin terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat yang menancap di tubuhnya.

**Flashback**

"Jae-hyung. Awas!", Teriak Changmin saat melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arah hyungnya. Sedangkan, Jaejoong yang masih syok, tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimiliki Changmin berlari ke arah hyungnya, Changmin mendorong tubuh hyungnya lalu ia pejamkan matanya saat melihat mobil yang sudah siap untuk menerjang tubuhnya.

BUGHH...BRUKK...

"Changmin..!", Teriak seorang namja di kejauhan saat melihat tubuh Changmin yang terpental karena tertabrak mobil. Segera, ia dekati tubuh ringkih itu yang kini bersimbah darah.

"Siapapun cepat, panggil ambulance!", Teriak sang namja pada orang-orang yang kini mengerubunginya.

Saat ia membuka matanya ia hanya menemukan dirinya dengan kening yang berdarah karena terbentur trotoar. Ia alihkan perhatiannya dari luka yang ada di dahinya ke arah segerombolan orang yang mengelilingi sesuatu, dan disinilah ia sekarang melihat tubuh sang adik yang terlihat sangat rapuh dengan darah yang terus mengalir. Jaejoong hanya melihat tubuh Changmin yang bersimbah darah dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**Flashback END**

"Minnie mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Hyung mohon buka matamu Min, hiks... jebal..hiks...", Ucap Jaejoong yang tengah menggenggam tangan Changmin. Seorang namja paruh baya menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih mengucapkan kata maaf disela-sela tangisannya.

"Joongie, beristirahatlah sedari tadi kau belum istirahat biar appa yang menunggui Minnie, ne", Ucap Leeteuk kepada anaknya. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joongie besok kan sekolah, Minnie pasti juga tidak mau kalau hyungnya bolos sekolah karenanya, em?", Bujuk Leeteuk.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia hapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipinya lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Sepeninggal Jaejoong. Mr. Kim duduk di tempat yang tadi di duduki anaknya.

"Minnie, cepat bangun ne, walaupun Minnie bukan anak kandung Appa. Appa menyayangi Minnie seperti Appa menyayangi hyungmu, Jaejoong", Ucap Leeteuk seraya memegang tangan anaknya yang dingin. Karena terlalu lelah dan waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Leeteuk tidur dengan posisi masih duduk di samping Changmin yang masih setia menutup matanya.

Seorang namja tampan yang memiliki mata seperti musang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Changmin. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Changmin. Ia pandangi wajah pucat Changmin. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh pundak untuk membangunkannya. Perlahan mata Leeteuk terbuka.

"Kau, Yunho teman Jaejoong-kan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?", Tanya Leeteuk bingung pada sang namja yang ternyata Yunho.

"Nde, saya teman sekelas Jaejoong. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena mengganggu tidur ahjusshi, saya hanya ingin melihat keadaan Changmin dan lebih baik jika ahjusshi tidur di sofa saja biar saya yang menunggui Changmin", Jelas Yunho. Leeteuk sedikit ragu tapi saat melihat senyum tulus Yunho perasaan ragu itu pun lenyap.

"Baiklah, gomawo ne Yunho", Ucap Leeteuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

Saat melihat Leeteuk yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang tadi diduduki Leeteuk. Ia pegang tangan Changmin.

"Minnie, kau harus cepat sadar, ne", Ucap Yunho seraya mengelus-elus punggung tangan Changmin.

"Apa kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, 11 tahun yang lalu"

**Flashback**

**Yunho POV**

Saat aku berjalan pulang dari toko buku yang berada dekat rumahku. Aku melihat seorang namja tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman depan rumahku. Manis, itulah kesan pertamaku saat aku melihat wajahnya yang manis, dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, apa dia belum pulang ke rumah padahal hari sudah mulai gelap, ku putuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Annyeong..", Ucapku saat aku sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat menggemaskan di tambah dengan mata yang seperti mata bambi bonekaku, tapi tunggu kenapa matanya bengkak dan merah apa dia habis menangis.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, ku dudukkan tubuhku di ayunan di sampingnya.

"Kau, kenapa?", Tanyaku. Ia hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tak mau bicara tak apa, tapi kenapa kau belum pulang? Hari sudah petang, orang tuamu nanti khawatir", Ucapku mencoba untuk memancingnya agar mau bicara.

"Aku, aku tak tahu jalan pulang", Ucapnya pelan.

"Heh... Kau tak tahu jalan pulang, lalu kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

"Saat berangkat sekolah Appa bilang kalau pulang sekolah Minnie akan dijemput sama Lee ahjusshi, lalu Minnie menunggu Lee ahjusshi pulang sekolah. Sudah 3 jam, Lee ahjusshi belum datang-datang, jadi Minnie pulang jalan kaki saja tapi Minnie lupa jalan pulang", Ucapnya.

"Jadi kau tersesat, mau ku antar?", Tanyaku.

"Jeongmal?"

"Nde"

"Gomawoyo", Ucapnya seraya memelukku erat, aku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya, padahal tadi dia tidak menjawab sapaanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu?", Tanyaku saat kami berjalan menuju rumahnya ternyata rumahnya lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menyuruh Song ahjusshi untuk mengantarkanku tapi aku ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

"Minnie, umurku 5 tahun", Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung, karena aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu dan kau bisa memanggilku Yunnie hyung"

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di rumahnya, padahal aku masih ingin bersama dengan Minnie.

"Yunnie hyung aku masuk dulu, gomawo", Ucapnya seraya berlari masuk ke rumahnya tapi sebelum dia berhasil lari, ku pegang tangannya.

"Waeyo hyung?" ,Tanyanya bingung seraya memiringkan wajahnya sedikit. Menggemaskan. Hah, apa dia tidak lelah melakukan hal-hal yang membuat wajah manisnya bertambah manis seperti itu.

Ku kecup pipinya yang gembil itu.

"Hadiahku, karena sudah mengantarmu", Ucapku menggodanya, sempat kulihat pipinya yang memerah sebelum berbalik dan berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

Saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang aku mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah Minnie, ingin aku masuk ke dalam rumah itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi tapi aku tak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain juga aku baru kenal dengan Minnie hari ini. Aku hanya bisa berdoa kalau Minnie tidak apa-apa.

Sampai rumah aku masih terus memikirkan Minnie, apa yang terjadi padanya, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, sampai aku terlelap dalam tidurku.

Paginya aku di kagetkan dengan Appa yang bilang kalau kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke Jepang untuk beberapa tahun kedepan karena urusan bisnis. Ingin aku pergi ke rumah Minnie untuk bertemu untuk yang terakhir, tapi tidak bisa kerena kami harus segera berangkat.

**Yunho POV END**

**Flashback END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul Hospital**

**18 Februari 2013**

Pagi yang dingin menyergap seluruh pelosok kota Seoul. Sudah 6 hari semenjak kasus kecelakaan itu, tapi Changmin belum sadarkan diri. Di ruang VVIP dimana Changmin dirawat disana ada Leeteuk dan Heechul yang duduk di sofa dengan posisi Heechul yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Leeteuk sedangkan Leeteuk mengelus-elus tangan Heechul. Jaejoong yang duduk disamping jendela menatap ke luar jendela. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk dihadapan Leetuek dan Heechul, sedangkan Yunho yang duduk disamping ranjang Changmin seraya menggenggam tangan Changmin dan sesekali ia cium punggung tangan Changmin.

"Minnie!", Teriak Yunho saat melihat tangan Changmin yang bergerak dan matanya mulai terbuka.

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin segera mendekati ranjang di mana Changmin berbaring. Jaejoong langsung mendekat kesamping kiri Changmin dan menggenggam tangannya. Yunho mundur sedikit agar Jaejoong lebih leluasa.

"Minnie, hiks.. mianhae jeongmal mianhae Min, tak seharusnya hyung marah padamu hiks... Yunho dia hiks sudah menceritakan semuanya, mianhae Min hiks..", Ucap Jaejoong.

"A..aniya hyung..tak.. seharusnya hyung..minta maaf..hyung tid-ak salah..", Ucap Changmin lemah tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh orang-orang yang ada disana. Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan menarik tangan Yunho dan Changmin dan menautkan tangan mereka.

"Semoga kalian bahagia", Ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian berjalan mendekati sang Appa lalu memeluk Appanya.

"Minnie..", panggil seorang namja cantik yang ada disana. Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong ke arah kanan dimana sumber suara itu datang.

"Umma..", Ucap Changmin seraya tersenyum saat melihat sang Umma tak ada lagi pancaran kebencian yang terpantul dari iris mata Ummanya saat menatapnya. Ia bahagia, sangat, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata.

"Maafkan Umma ne. Mian, seharusnya Umma tidak menyalahkanmu dan tak seharusnya Umma membencimu itu bukan kesalahanmu. Mian...hiks mianhae Minnie..hiks...", Ucap Heechul yang kemudian menangis di pelukan Leeteuk.

"Ne, Umma, Minnie juga minta maaf", Ucap Changmin masih dengan sebuah senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Minnie saranghae, saengil chukkae", Ucap Yunho. Changmin menatap Yunho kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah hyungnya yang berdiri disampingnya. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Changmin pun kembali menatap Yunho.

"Nado Saranghae Yunnie hyung, gomawo"

Yunho melebarkan matanya saat mendengar panggilan Changmin padanya.

"Ohh... Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku Yunnie hyungmu dan kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku", Ucap Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Semua yang ada disana tertawa melihat tingkah Yunho yang seperti anak kecil sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hyungnya dan sahabatnya bisa bersatu tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang namjachingunya. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun-pun ikut tersenyum.

"Semoga mereka bisa bersama sampai maut memisahkan mereka", Ucap Kyuhyun pelan yang hanya terdengar oleh namjachingunya.

"Nde, semoga", Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin pun mendekat ke ranjang Changmin.

"Saengil Chukkae, Min", Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Nde, lalu mana hadiahku", ucap Changmin tersenyum.

"Mwo, hadiah? Ya! Mana sempat aku membeli hadiah untukmu", Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Saengil Chukkae my dongsaeng", Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar.

"Saengil Chukkae Minnie," Ucap Leetuek dan Heechul.

Changmin tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya hari dimana Ummanya bisa menyayanginya itu tiba. Walaupun dia tahu kalau Ummanya bukan Umma kandungnya tapi ia sangat menyayangi Ummanya. Umma kandungnya Kim (Choi) Joongwon, ia meninggal saat melahirkannya dan appanya Choi Siwon, appanya meninggal saat umurnya 2 tahun karena kecelakaan mobil. Walaupun orang tua kandungnya sudah tidak ada, tapi dia bahagia karena ia memiliki orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya.

'Umma, gomawo karena telah melahirkan Minnie. Appa, Umma… gomawo, karena kalian, Minnie dapat merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Gomawo', batin Changmin.

Yunho yang masih menggenggam tangan Changmin memasukkan sebuah cincin berwarna silver ke jari manis Changmin. Changmin terharu dan menitikkan air mata kebahagian. Yunho memeluk tubuh Changmin dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Will you marry me?"

Changmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan malah mendorong Yunho agar melepaskan pelukannya. Yunho-pun hanya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin.

"Waeyo, Min?"

"Aku tidak mau", ucap Changmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Yunho.

Yunho dan semua orang yang ada disana menatap Changmin bingung dan terkejut. Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tahu tentang rencana Yunho yang akan melamar Changmin saat Changmin sadar nantinya. Tapi, mendengar pernyataan Changmin yang demikian membuat mereka terkejut terlebih Yunho. Dia sangat sedih mendengar penolakan dari Changmin. Bukankah mereka baru saja menyatakan kalau mereka saling mencintai? Lalu kenapa Changmin menolak untuk menikah dengannya. Yunho hanya tertunduk lesu. Tidak mengerti dengan semuanya.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?"

"Minnie, bukahkan kau mencintai Yunho?", Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Nde"

"Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa kau menolak pernyataan Yunho?"

"Eh… Jae-hyung tahu?"

"Kita semua sudah tahu, Minnie", Ucap Leeteuk.

"Em… Itu, tentu saja aku menolaknya-"

Mendengarnya, hati Yunho terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum tak terlihat. Sakit.

"-untuk saat ini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahku"

"Jadi, kalau kau sudah lulus kau akan menerimanya?"

Changmin terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah manisnya. Yunho memeluk tubuh Changmin, lagi. Semua orang yang ada disana terharu, Jaejoong menarik kedua orangtuanya dan Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua.

"Saranghae, Min"

"Nado, hyung"

Yunho membelai pipi Changmin lembut. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin. Changmin memejamkan matanya dan detik selanjutnya, Changmin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah di bibirnya.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini special buat Ulang Tahun Changmin oppa**

**Saengil Chukkae Oppa^^**

**Kritik dan saran diterima tapi jangan BASH CHARA ne,^^**

**Gamsahamnida**

**Akhir kata**

**Review Please^^**


End file.
